


Searching The West

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural)-centric, Cowboy AU, Cowboy Castiel, Cowboy Dean, DCJ Hiatus Indulgence, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Preacher Castiel, Protective Castiel, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Wild West, dcj, historical liberties taken, mentioned forced prostitution, prostitution is not a main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Castiel was a preacher in a small town, living a quiet life with his twin and secret lover Jimmy. Until one day the Winchester Gang rode into town to rob the bank Jimmy worked in and kidnapped him. Now Castiel must search for his brother and find him before the band of thugs harm him, or worse before Jimmy falls in love with their handsome and charming leader.





	Searching The West

**Author's Note:**

> While I have a lot of friends I want to thank for helping me through this and keeping me from giving up I first and foremost want to thank all the amazing mods at [DCJ Big Bang](https://dcjbigbang.tumblr.com/) for hosting this and giving us something to work on during hellatus. I also want to thank [Crushing83](https://crushing83.tumblr.com/) for all her help especially concerning horses. [Trisscar368](http://trisscar368.tumblr.com/) is a beautiful magical creature who wrote a poem for me that I hope you all enjoy. And, so many thanks to my wonderful beta [Ginnycakehole](https://ginnycakehole.tumblr.com/) for coming to save me when I got so sick I couldn't even read the words on my computer.

His head was still on the pillow as he reached out an arm to wrap around his lover, but met with cold sheets. Frowning, Castiel turned his head and glared at the empty spot. He knew Jimmy most likely kissed him goodbye before going to work, but Castiel hated waking up alone. The sun was high enough in the sky that he figured it was late morning and he should be getting up. It was Thursday and the chapel had no business to attend to today. Castiel would most likely still go in to find out if there had been any deaths he would have to oversee, or any sick parishioners who needed a prayer. He grinned thinking about picking Jimmy up after work and taking him to the creek for a romantic bath, glad that he had something to look forward to.

Castiel was the priest in their town of Desert Grace, and had a reputation for being serious and no nonsense. He followed God’s word and would lead the congregation to do the same. If only the people of the town knew he was madly in love with his twin brother and they had been in a relationship together since they were young. Of course, no one knew the truth about him and Jimmy, they were both far too clever to get caught. Castiel was a priest and in public would be very prim and proper, and Jimmy played the part of a heartbroken widow. They had made up a woman ages ago named Amelia and Jimmy had developed an entire backstory and marriage ending with her heartbreaking death during childbirth. When people learned of Jimmy’s make-believe wife and her tragic end, they didn’t question why he would live with his priest twin brother. They both played their parts perfectly and in every town they’ve lived in, the people pitied them but understood their closeness, or their need to be away from the public. Of course sooner or later there will be women who would get too close, too pushy, and demand for Jimmy to move on from his dead wife. Sometimes Jimmy could make the women leave him alone but usually the brothers just pack up and move to another town. Once one person starts pushing for Jimmy to get over his grief, it usually meant other townspeople were thinking the same and expected to see Jimmy separate himself from his brother. Of course, that would never happen.

Castiel washed his body and put on his regular clothing, adding his white collar when he was done. He made himself a simple lunch since the time for breakfast was long past, and was getting his horse Continental brushed and ready to ride when the sound of a galloping horse drew him to the front patio. The sheriff was on his brown and black horse, and the poor creature looking as skittish as the man himself as he jumped off the horse and made his way to Cas. Time seemed to slow down as the news was delivered.

“The bank was held up by the Winchester Gang. They stole everything out of the private vault, there were no casualties in the heist proper but… Jimmy was taken. I’m sorry for your loss father.”

Castiel shook his head, this couldn’t be happening. It had to be a joke, a cruel joke but Jimmy was known for having a darker sense of humor than Castiel. He used to scare the school teacher when they were younger by pretending to be dead while floating in the lake. It was a joke, it had to be.

“This isn’t funny, Chuck.” Castiel’s voice was hard as he looked to the other man.

“I’m not joking. The leader took him, all the tellers and customers saw. I wanted to offer the town’s condolences but the mayor will most likely be making it official tomorrow. We can call another priest in to handle the service so you can mourn, proper-like.”

His back straightened when he realized what Chuck was saying, and he glared down at the man. Chuck turned his head, too fearful to look Cas in the eye. “You come here to tell me my brother, my twin, my last kin, was taken and then say that there will be a service of mourning? What the hell Chuck? You’re the sheriff, go find my brother!”

Chuck’s head snapped up hearing the force in Castiel’s voice. “I can’t. The Winchesters are ruthless, Castiel. They don’t leave anyone alive, going after them just to find a body will do nothing but make me a target.”

Castiel leaned in until their faces were nearly touching, speaking through clenched teeth, “better you die a man of honor by their hand than face my wrath you useless, coward.”

Castiel was prepared for a fight, prepared to argue, hell he was even prepared to put a bullet in Chuck’s stomach, but he was not prepared for the man’s body to collapse on the dirt covered ground as he fainted from fright.

He turned around and started throwing what he would need into a bag, sending out silent thanks to whoever was listening that Continental was ready to ride, and that he and Jimmy never had much because they were always ready to move again at a moment's notice. The sound of a horse’s whine made him stop as he was attaching the bag to the back of Continental’s saddle.

“Father Castiel, I’m so glad I caught you.” It was Pamela Barnes, one of Jimmy’s co-workers at the bank.

“Pamela, I’m glad that you’re well but I don’t have time for pleasantries. I need to go and find my brother.”

“I know, that’s why I’m here.” She jumped off her horse, a stunning brown and white mare with white milky eyes. Castiel always assumed it was blind but somehow the horse always knew where she was going and never misstepped or seemed afraid. “I know you don’t believe in my gifts and that it goes against your faith but I was there at the bank and I know Jimmy is alive and safe.”

“How do you know?” He rounded on her, uncaring of how his large body loomed over her. If she was afraid she didn’t show it.

“During the heist there was a robber, smaller than the others, they called Jo. This one was able to climb up the broken pillar near the front and watch over the entire bank, gun poised and ready.”

“Okay, what’s so special about this Joe? Was he the one who took Jimmy? Did he say something promising his return?”

“No, but Jo wasn’t a man. Jo is a woman, they had a woman working with them. They treated her just as much a part of their team as any man, and while she was dressed as a cowboy I have no doubt that was for our benefit, not theirs.”

“Bandits has no need for a woman. Not for much more than a bed warmer or a cook. You must have been seeing things.” He turned, dismissing her as he grabbed the bag of food to add to the saddle.

“I know women Castiel, and I know what you and Jimmy mean to each other. That’s why I want to help.”

“Of course you know women, you are a woman.”

She grabbed his arm, swinging him around to face her. “No, I know women.” she spoke slowly enunciating each word.

“Oh….ohhh you know women?” His eyes were wide as he looked back to Chuck’s body, still on the ground where he collapsed.

“Yes, I know what it is to hide yourself. To try and blend in for fear of standing out. I know what I see and I know I can see deeper than what others can because I don’t hide from the truth despite what they try and project. I know your and Jimmy’s truth, and I know you will find him.”

He turned his hand out of her hold and snatched her by her forearm, bringing her closer. “If you breathe a word to anyone-”

“-You wouldn’t hurt me Castiel. The two of you would rather run away together than stay and fight. You have nothing to fear from me and I know by telling you this I have sealed away any hope of seeing you or Jimmy again. I know you’ll never come back here but Jimmy is my friend and I want… I need you to find him.”

“How are you going to help, then?”

“On the first leg of your journey you’ll have to make a choice. You’ll have to choose between two strategies. One is the most likely built around what anyone thinking negatively would expect but the other, the least likely, is the one you need to choose.”

He stared into her eyes waiting for the flash of deceit but found none. She genuinely wanted to help and believed her words to ring true. “Thank you, Pamela.”

“Also, trust in Jimmy. He knows you better than anyone and he knows you’re coming for him.”

He hugged her tight before mounting his horse. “Inside the oak table you’ll find the deed to the land, Jimmy would want you to have it. You have been a good friend to him, and to me.”

“Thank you Castiel, give Jimmy a kiss for me when you see him.”

He bowed his head to hide his blush and urged his horse on. He trusted Pamela to spread word in the town that he was going after the Winchester gang, and knowing how cowardly the townspeople were, they would consider both twins dead and no one will come looking for them. Castiel was already making plans of where he and his twin would settle next. There was nothing in Heaven or Hell that would cause him to fail, and if the Winchester gang stood in his way or harmed one hair on his brother’s head, then Castiel would put down each and every member. It wouldn’t be the first time he had blood on his hands.

*****

It was nearly an hour of hard riding, trying to cut the distance between the bandits and himself, when Castiel came across a fork in the road. One path led up to the mountains where Castiel knew were covered in bears and coyotes, and the other led to open and exposed land before reaching the river that divided the states. The strategist in him knew that the obvious choice would be for the gang to go through the mountain.

If any marshals or anyone were coming after them, they would have cover to hide and escape. For them to go through the open land would make them easier to catch. There would be nowhere to hide, the tracks from the horses would be obvious. Worse yet, this whole ride Castiel never saw Jimmy or his body, which meant he was still with the bandits. If they had a body with them and were planning on killing him, it would work better for them to go through the mountain. Throwing Jimmy to the wild animals there would give them time and opportunity to get out safely. The mountain was the best choice.

But, the words of Pamela were still in his ears. For anyone thinking negatively, one route was obvious. Assuming the gang spent all this time wanting to kill Jimmy seemed negative. He looked down both paths again, he couldn’t see the horse tracks on either road. If he made the wrong choice it would mean that much more distance between him and Jimmy. Looking at the mountain, he tugged on Continental’s reins, leading the palomino horse towards the open plain.

“Please be right, Pamela.”

The sun was setting adding an oppressive heat to Castiel’s back. His horse was still going strong, but he knew he would need to reach the next town before nightfall so they could both rest. Luckily he did see some hoof prints that showed a group of people had come this way. He trusted Pamela enough to believe he made the right choice and was hot on the trail of the Winchesters. He wiped the sweat from under his hat with his forearm and grimaced. His arms were drenched in sweat too. He squinted into the distance, he could almost make out a moving cloud of dust. It had to be the Winchester gang’s horses kicking up sand as they rode through the desert. He would catch them, he would have his brother back and all before sunset. He couldn’t believe his luck.

“Help! Help!”

Turning his head he saw a runaway stage coach with a woman screaming out of the small window, arms waving like mad. He gave the route to his brother a passing glance before turning Continental towards the carriage.

“Come on girl! Giddy up!” He called out to his horse as he gave her side a kick, making her gallop at top speed racing after the stage coach.

Continental was magnificent, her bronze coat and white blonde mane were nearly a streak of light against the desert background as she made her way to the side of the wooden coach. Castiel leaned up on the horse, seeing that the two horses leading the carriage were tied to it but there was no one controlling them.

“Help me! Please, help!” The woman screamed again, waving her arms out of the window of the door.

“I’m going to get you out.” Gripping the reins tightly, he leaned up again out of the saddle so he could pull at the door flinging it open. “Jump, I’ll catch you.”

“Are you out of your mind? I’m not jumping I’ll die.”

“You’ll die if you stay in that damn carriage, now move your ass before those horses run off a cliff!”

“Ohhhh,” she looked around nervously once more before pushing herself to the other end of the carriage and kneeled down. “You better catch me you cowpoke.”

“If I don’t you’re dead either way, now come on.”

She ran and launched herself at Castiel. He caught her in his outstretched arm and quickly flung her across the horse and across his chest. Tugging the reins, he led Continental away from the stage coach and pulled away. He kept one arm around the woman, keeping her pressed close. The sound of her sobs were quiet against the sounds of the horses and the adrenaline was causing Castiel’s heart to beat loudly in his own ears.

The horse slowed down to a gentle trot and Castiel kept an eye on a horse and rider making their way over to them. He still had the girl in one arm and one hand on his horse’s rein. If it came down to it, he hoped the girl had enough sense to hold on tight when he let her go so he could get to his gun and shoot.

“Miss, are you alright now?”

“Yes.” she sniffled into his chest.

“What’s your name?”

“Hael Canyon.”

“Hael, there’s a man on horseback rushing towards us. I need you to lift your head and look at him and tell me if you know him.” Castiel didn’t know which he hoped for more, that it was Hael’s family or that it was one of the Winchester Gang so he could put a bullet between his eyes.

She lifted her head to look and sat up smiling, “Papa!”

Castiel deflated and ignored the twinge of regret at it not being someone he can shoot, or trade to get his brother back. The man pulled up beside them and held his arms out for the girl to jump into them. Now with both hands free Castiel placed one hand over the butt of his gun, just in case.

“Thank you so much, my brother was leading the carriage when he lost control and fell off. I had been chasing it for several minutes but my horse isn’t built for speed.” The man pressed kisses to his daughter’s head before offering Castiel his hand. “My name is Ishim Canyon and if there is anything I could ever do for you sir please name it.”

Castiel shook his head and forced Continental to trot backwards to give them space. “I require nothing, she needed help and I was able to assist. But, I am in search of a group of varmints that go by the name of Winchester. You wouldn’t by any chance seen or heard of them have you?”

Ishim’s eyes widened as his skin paled. “The Winchester gang is nothing to play with. I haven’t seen them but if I had best believe I’d mosey on the other way and pray they didn’t see me. Maybe it’s best you leave them be, before you tempt fate and find more than what you’re looking for.”

“I know exactly what I’m looking for, thank you.” He tipped his hat to Hael, “ma’am,” pulled on the reins and with a swift kick headed back in the direction where he saw the dust kick up earlier.

*****

Castiel had reached the town well after nightfall and had no choice but to get a room for the night. After hitching up his horse he had looked around the small town but didn’t see many horses on any posts. Which meant the Winchesters probably came right through but didn’t stop. Castiel wanted to keep going after them, but he didn’t want to sell Continental knowing no other horse was as fast or capable of running for as long as she was. And, he couldn’t go out into the desert continuing to look for the bandits with a tired horse and no light to see by. He fell into a restless sleep worrying about the bandits forcing his brother to camp out in the desert. Jimmy hated sleeping outside, he always complained about the cold, the dirt and the bugs. He vowed to find Jimmy as quickly as he could and put a bullet in the leader's head for the trouble he’d cause.

After only 5 hours of sleep, he grabbed a quick bite and was happy to see Continental had been fed as well. With a jump and a kick they took off leaving the town and heading back out into the desert. The light of the sun was just peeking over the horizon and Castiel had high hopes he would find the varmints still asleep somewhere. He led his horse on, stopping when he saw the remains of what looked like a camp.

He found jars left on the ground along with bloodied clothing that thankfully were too small to be Jimmy’s. He dismounted his horse and took a quick look around, his eyes cataloging everything. There were several spaces where the ground had been disturbed like someone had slept there. Counting the spaces it matched the group he was after. Especially if two slept together. Castiel desperately hoped no one tried anything with his twin.

Before mounting back on Continenta,l Cas spied a flask beside a cactus, the rising sun hitting it making it shine. He went to pick it up and discovered it was full to the top and beside it someone had poured water over the dirt and written “Oatdale Farm”. He smiled at the message and his heart was fit to burst. Jimmy was alive, and the clever rascal had found a way to leave a message so Castiel could find him. He must have also left the flask so Cas would have water to drink as well. Jimmy was alive and he knew his brother was coming to save him.

With renewed vigor Castiel mounted his horse again and set off for the town of Oatdale. He was still angry that the group had left before he got there but he knew exactly where they were going this time. He had no idea why they would tell Jimmy where they were taking him but it was just as likely that he overheard them. Castiel was a tactician and he loved coming up with strategies and figuring out how to best win in every scenario. It was why he became a priest in the first place. It allowed him to please his parents on their deathbed but also how he could live with his twin lover without raising suspicion.

It took two full days to reach Oatdale and he was tired, hungry and incredibly angry. He had found camps each morning all empty except for the message about Oatdale and either a can of preserves or a container of condensed milk. He was grateful that his brother continued to leave him clues and something to fill his belly as he rode after them but it angered him that he was still chasing them, and that his brother might have gone to bed hungry from leaving food for Castiel who he wholeheartedly believed was coming for him.

When he got to the down his face was a mask of anger and hate and the few people he saw were quick to scurry out of his way. Jimmy had always said when Castiel was angry he looked like a warrior of God ready to smite the unholy, and based on the townspeople’s reactions he was right. Unfortunately because of this it took even longer to find someone who could point him to the way of the only farm near the town. Making his way up the hill he noted how lush and green the trees and plants were. He had no idea what kind of farmers were here but they obviously knew what they were doing.

“Hey stranger.” A woman beckoned him from the porch.

Castiel was on alert watching her but took in her long skirt and how she covered her arms with a thick shawl. There was a small child peeking from the door and Castiel couldn’t help but smile. He always loved children and their inquisitive nature. It reminded him of Jimmy and how he always wanted to know what was going on, see everything, try everything. The man loved adventure and now he was lost in one.

Good mood sullied, Castiel dismounted his horse before the porch and took off his hat.

“Evening ma’am, I was hoping you could help me. I’m looking for the Oatdale farm.”

“You’re looking at it preacher.” The woman gave him a grin and waved him in.

“How did you know I was a preacher?”

“I was told you were coming and to fix you supper. Don’t worry about your horse, Joshua is coming to bathe and feed her in a bit.”

Castiel’s mind reeled. “What do you mean you were told I was coming?”

The woman placed a plate down on the table and pulled out the chair but Castiel didn’t move to sit. “My name is Muriel, and that is my daughter Esther. We’re the owners of this farm and have been for nearly a year since my pa died and left us the deed.” She eyed the chair again in a silent command for him to sit and eat so she could continue, this time he complied. “When we first took over the mayor of this town Zachariah tried to take it from us. Claimed my father was a thief and a scoundrel. My father was neither of those things. He was a good and honorable man, he had been lied to by a distant cousin and ended up in trouble, but that was years before I was even born. You have to understand my father and Zachariah never got along. It wasn’t that my father wasn’t personable but he was quiet and he just wanted to farm and plant crops. It’s how he made enough money to buy this land and hire Joshua to help him when it prospered. Zachariah tried to take it from us, hired thugs to rob us blind nearly every month. Until the Winchester Gang caught wind of it.”

Castiel was entranced, he was so busy eating he didn’t even realize when the small girl Esther climbed into his lap until she dabbed the side of his mouth with the napkin. “Oh, thank you Esther.”

“You’re welcome. Now listen to Mama this is the best part.”

He smiled at her and turned back to Muriel, whose blue eyes shone with excitement as she continued her story. “The Winchester Gang is said to be many things but kindness isn’t one of them. And yet, when the leader found out who Zachariah wanted them to rob he personally called him out for a duel. Of course being a man of wealth and vileness he instead fled for his life. The Winchesters since then have looked after us and promised us their protection for nothing. Just to know that we were safe and okay and should some man ever try and harm us we know there is an entire group of outlaws ready to defend us.”

“That’s an interesting story Miss Muriel. But it doesn’t answer how you knew about me, how you knew I was a preacher.”

“One of the Winchesters told me of course. They came by yesterday evening, told me you were coming, to feed you, care for your horse and make a room available. To be honest I expected you here a lot earlier. You should bathe, get to bed and leave at sunrise if you want to even attempt to get to Creekridge before they leave. As for how you’re a preacher well,” she picked up his now empty plate and cup, “plenty of Marshals done passed through here looking for the Winchester Gang. But none would ever be caught dead speaking with a woman, less he was buying her for a short while. Knowing a preacher was coming, that he was good people and the boys wanted him treated well,” she shrugged, “seeing that smile you gave my little darling let me know right away you wasn’t no marshal. Now Esther why don’t you go show the nice preacher man his room and then come back down to help me finish this quilt?”

“Yes Mama.” Esther jumped off of Castiel’s lap and pulled him by his hand to the next room pointing out the bed and how she helped her mother sew the blanket on top.

Castiel gave her a smile as he searched for the water basin to wipe down.

“Mister preacher, what’s your name?”

“It’s Castiel.”

“That’s a silly name, why’d your mama name you that for?”

At that Castiel couldn’t even hope to contain his laughter as he threw his head back and roared, tears gathered in his eyes as he laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. Once he calmed himself to just chuckles he nearly fell down laughing again seeing the young girl glowering at him with her arms crossed over her chest. “An angel, my mama named me after an angel.”

“Angel sounds better than….” she flapped her hand about, “ whatever your name was. Goodnight Angel preacher man.”

“Goodnight Esther asks a lot of questions little missy,” he chuckled as she stuck out her tongue and rushed back out to her mother. Jimmy would have certainly liked that little girl.

*****

The sun was covered by clouds but Castiel didn't mind. It allowed him to lay on the ground next to the creek without the heat and burns that came from being under the midday sun. He could hear the splashing Jimmy was doing chasing after the few frogs that hopped past. If it were anyone else disturbing his relaxation he would have been angry. As it was there was nearly nothing Jimmy could ever do to upset or anger Castiel.

They were best friends and spent all of their time together. It was a running joke that the only reason they preferred being with each other than with others was because their parents had mixed them up and never really knew which twin was which. Once they were old enough to talk and remember their mother had pointed to Castiel and named him before doing the same for Jimmy. Figuring out who was older was even more impossible. So they preferred being together because they could relax and be themselves. It wasn't wrong but Castiel enjoyed Jimmy's company for much more than being switched at birth.

Jimmy's laugh rang out and Castiel smiled, his eyes still closed as he allowed himself to enjoy the sound. They were technically supposed to be in school but the two 13-year olds decided to play hooky instead. That's a lie, Jimmy wanted to play hooky and dragged Cas along.

At the cry of victory Castiel opened his eyes and looked at his twin brother. His hair and shirt wet from playing in the water. His pants rolled up to his knees showing off his strong legs. A body that matched his own and yet the smile on Jimmy's face looked so special. Completely separate and different from anything else in the world least of all his own.

“I got it, Cas,” Jimmy cheered holding the frog up before the amphibian was able to slip out of his grasp, smack him in the face and escape.

Castiel chuckled at his twin’s indignant look before offering him a fond smile. Jimmy returned to his side, sitting close enough that his hip was pressed up against Cas’.

“I heard Hannah might be fancying you.”

Castiel looked up at Jimmy who was resolutely looking at the water, avoiding Cas’ eyes. The statement seemed to come from nowhere.

“I suppose she might be. Though I don't see why, we barely speak and when we do I often find myself exasperated by her rigid thoughts and beliefs,” Castiel responded.

“Mother and father would probably approve of her. A good Christian, one who could bear your young and care for the house and home.” Jimmy wouldn’t meet his eyes and it unnerved Castiel.

“I don’t care for Hannah, in that way or any other. Furthermore there is no woman or girl I care for. As much as mother and father would like to marry us both off I simply don’t want that.” He leaned into Jimmy nudging his twin’s shoulder with his own. “In truth I would consider spending time with you a far better use of my time.”

“Do you mean that Castiel?”

Cas looked at his brother who still stared off into the water. “No one has or ever will mean more to me than you do, Jimmy. If I could I’d want to live my whole life by your side. That is God’s honest truth.”

“I thought up a poem a few weeks ago, I didn’t dare write it down so instead I memorized it until I had it down.”

Castiel blinked and tried to follow along with the change in topic again. “You know how I love poetry, I would very much like to hear it.”

“It’s about you.” Jimmy peeked up at Castiel nervously, before turning back to the water.

“I would love anything you create Jimmy, though I might be slightly more partial to it being about me.” Castiel smiled and was glad to see the lift to the corner of Jimmy’s mouth.

“It has no name yet but here it goes.

I have something I wanted to tell you,

Words I wanted to say,

Things that I've kept in secret,

Carrying day to day.

I promised myself I'd be silent,

That I would be happy alone

But the truth is that, well, I love you.

You are my heart my home.

And I'm terrified of what you'll say,

But no matter what my love will stay.”

Castiel felt frozen on the spot regardless of the southern heat surrounding them. Jimmy couldn’t mean what he thought he meant. They were brothers, twins, their parents would have them stoned and erase their names from the records. But, looking up at Jimmy’s face, seeing the tears welling his brothers eyes he couldn’t care about anything past him. He placed index finger under Jimmy’s chin turning his head towards him.

“Jimmy?” he asked as their lips nearly touched. They shared several shaky breaths.

He had never kissed anyone, and yet when Jimmy closed the distance and he felt the softness of his brothers lips on his he knew there was no one else for him. He was lost, truly and deeply and he would never give this up.

*****

Castiel woke up with a smile and reached over expecting the warm skin of his twin but felt only dirt. He frowned at the camp he set up last night as his mind pushed back the memory of his and Jimmy’s first kiss and instead reminded him that the love of his life had been taken and he still hadn’t found them. Quickly he packed up and rode out on Continental.

It’s been nearly a week and every place Castiel has been too Jimmy has left him food, water and the name of the next town or farm. No matter how hard he rode Continental, Castiel seemed to always be one day behind the Winchester gang. He found it strange that the leader would leave money with someone in each town so Cas could have a meal, a warm bed and care for his tired horse. No matter how hard he thought on it he just couldn’t figure out what was Winchester’s plan. It made no sense, if he knew Castiel was after his brother, why not release him? Why continue this cat and mouse game? At first Castiel thought maybe the bank robber was hiding in the town, waiting for Castiel to fall asleep to kill him, but every night  it didn’t happen. Then there was always a message from Jimmy, that was so clearly from his brother, he knew no one could be faking it.

He was also careful to never give out his or Jimmy’s names to anyone. He would say he was looking for the Winchester gang but never his brother. He feared that if people knew the gang had a hostage alive for so long, making them look weak, it would make others come after them. It would put Jimmy in even more danger and he wouldn’t allow it. So instead he went by the name that little Esther had given him what felt like so long ago. He was Angel, and to the Winchester kidnappers he’ll be the avenging angel, the warrior of heaven that will strike them down for taking his love.

As the sun started to set Castiel finally reached the town of Demons Run. he had heard stories about the town from other travelers. Apparently the Winchester gang was well known for passing through but never robbed the area and rarely killed anyone. Castiel hoped it mean that he would find the outlaws in the town, either passing through, or living in the area. He had originally assumed they would hold themselves up in a cave somewhere but if there was a town they worked with and showed respect to, it could mean they called it home. As he entered the town the people barely spared him a look as he made his way over to the livery stable.

“A palomino, now ain’t she a beauty?” the stable man whistled as Castiel led her inside.

“Her name is Continental, she’s to be treated well. I’ll most likely be leaving by first light.”

The man walked around the horse, smiling as she allowed him to pet her. “That’ll be no problem, I believe you came here looking for a group of friends?” The man raised a knowing brow that had Cas’ fingers hitching to whip out his gun.

“Who’s asking?”

“Calm down boy, name’s Remiel. You the preacher?”

Continental nudged the man and Cas felt himself relax a fraction, his horse was always a good judge of character. Though it still made him uneasy how this man knew anything about him. This could easily be the trap he was waiting for. The Winchesters could have finally hired someone to take him out.

“What if I am?” he placed his hand on the handle of his gun, the metal still warm from riding in the sun.

“Your friends already paid for your horse to be taken care of for the night, bathed and fed. You’re supposed to go see Mayor Crowley about your room.” Ramiel let his eyes wander over Cas’ frame and continued, “though if you find yourself lonely I do have a large bed upstairs. And, I’m very discreet.”

“No thank you, I serve the Lord.”

Ramiel clicked his tongue as he lead the horse further back. “Shame,” he said.

Shaking his head, Castiel headed back outside and walked towards the sign announcing the mayor’s office. The town wasn’t large and everything was made of wood except for the mayor’s building. His was massive, two stories that rose above the ground with a bell tower on top. Castiel hadn’t seen a church on the way in and would have assumed this was it, considering how it sat towards the end of the street so the windows faced the main road. The building was painted white and the second story had a wrap around balcony with hanging lanterns burning softly against the darkening sky. Whoever this Crowley was, Castiel could tell he wasn’t going to like him.

Five seconds in the man’s presence, and Castiel was itching to put a bullet in his skull. He rolled his eyes as Crowley poured himself a drink. He had already refused and was losing his patience. Nothing was getting done and Castiel really didn’t feel comfortable under Crowley’s wandering gaze.

“Are you ever going to get to the damn point?” Cas snapped.

Crowley turned and pouted as though he were hurt but it was lost under his twitching lip. “My my preacher, you’re acting like you have somewhere to be.”

“I do, the only reason I came here was because I was told you wanted to speak to me and yet you haven’t said a damn thing other than ask if I was the preacher.”

“What’s your real name?”

“Angel, now get to the point.” Crowley’s raspy voice combined with his scottish accent was grating on his nerves.

“Angel? Now if that doesn’t sound like the most made up name ever. Come on now, what’s your real name?” Crowley smiled as Castiel just glared back at him. “Well obviously moose and squirrel have taught you one thing.”

“Moose and squirrel?”

“The Winchesters, they never told me their real names either. Everything about them has to be kept on the hush hush. Codenames or nicknames only, nothing that can be traced back to them.” he ignored Castiel’s squinty glare as he sipped his drink. “They came by two days ago, already paid your way for one night. Wouldn’t tell me why you weren’t riding with them though. I don’t recognize those peepers but they already had a new rider with them so I’m guessing they’ve been picking up more strays.”

Castiel kept his face in a glare so he wouldn’t show his surprise at Crowley admitting he saw a new rider, it would’ve had to have been Jimmy. “Nothing about this new rider stood out to you? And what do you mean by not recognizing my eyes?”

“Oh, they didn’t explain that to you when you joined them? The gang always covers their faces, only thing anyone sees is their eyes. Even the new guy riding with your leader had a black ‘kerchief around his mouth.” Crowley grinned up at Castiel from his seat, “You on the other hand walk around with that cherub face on full display. Not that I mind, I find I quite like it. Especially with the whole dark and brooding air about you.”

“How do you know the Winchesters? You’re in charge of this town and yet you aid and abet a dangerous crew of outlaws. Why?” Castiel asked as he looked around the room wondering if they were hiding here somewhere.

“It’s just good business. Make yourself useful to the most feared group and you’re protected from the more... unsavory ones.” He licked his lips after taking another sip of his drink. “Doesn’t hurt they also make sure no one in town can dethrone me. They take care of me and I make sure they’re taken care of whenever they pass through, and make sure the law doesn’t touch them. Demons run is, well, it’s like a sanctuary. Those who are hunted or don’t feel like proper society accepts them can come here and for a price can live quite comfortably.”

“And the Winchesters always pay the right price?”

“Always, which is why I’m so happy to welcome you to the team. Your boss, squirrel, already paid for your room and dinner at Meg’s saloon but...” Crowley walked behind him, his eyes lingering on Castiel’s body. “You are more than welcomed to share a bed with me instead. I promise it’s much more comfortable than anything she has. Company’s better, too.”

Castiel moved away from him, “no thank you. And, seeing as how you have nothing of import for me I’ll be going.”

“Good seeing you feathers, I’ll be looking forward to your next visit.”

Entering the saloon Castiel was pleased to see that the building was clean and he could smell meat stew cooking. His rumbling stomach led him towards the bar where the barkeep, a young woman with dark curled hair, was speaking with another man. Another barkeep came to take his order and he ate his food ignoring everyone around him. As he was finishing his bowl of beef stew, another man had joined the first and both were crowding the female barkeep. He glared, watching them and paying attention to the body language of all three, and noticed that the woman was uncomfortable. One man grabbed her by the wrist and tried to pull her towards him and away from the wooden bar.

“Get your damn hands off me before you get hurt, little boy.”

The man gave her a lascivious grin as the other man chuckled. “What you planning on doing pretty lady?”

Castiel got up quickly and was behind them before they even noticed him. Knowing better than to argue with drunk men who were willing to take what wasn’t being offered, he grabbed them both by the back of the head, slamming their faces into the hard, thick wood of the bar simultaneously. The wood groaned under the onslaught but both men stayed down as blood seeped from their noses.

“Thanks for the assist cowboy, but I coulda handled it myself.” The woman with the dark hair and equally dark eyes gave him a smile as eyed him with interest.

“It’s no problem, ma’am.” He tipped his head, his hat left next to his empty plate.

“Ma’am, he called me ma’am like I’m some proper lady. Oh you’re a real gentleman aren’t you?”

“I like to think so.”

“What’s your name cowboy?” her tongue slid along her lip making it glisten under the light of the lanterns.

“Angel, but my name was left with a woman name Meg. It might be under Preacher.”

Her eyes widened and he could see her eyes were a dark shade of brown, “Oh, so you’re the one green eyes wanted me to take care of. Not bad,” her eyes roamed his body again, “not bad at all. Well go get your things, food was on the house anyway but your room was already paid for upstairs and is waiting for you.”

He grabbed his hat and stepped over the still passed out men following the woman up the stairs.

“I’m Meg, I’m the owner of this fine establishment.”

“How do you do Meg?”

They stopped at the last room before the back window. Meg led him inside and showed off the small room. “The sheets were cleaned but not the pillows, green eyes said you’d appreciate that more.”

Castiel figured green eyes was the squirrel Crowley had mentioned earlier. “Was green eyes alone?”

Meg gave him a smirk that made him uncomfortable but he hid it well. “Jealous?”

“Is that a no?” he replied with a raised brow.

“He wasn’t alone, he had some guy with him but he had a black outfit that matched yours and his face was covered. He kept his hat on so I couldn’t even tell you the color of his eyes. Soon as green eyes went to see Crowley the new guy dropped off the horse with Ramiel and brought their bags inside. Already knew which room was for both of them, then he came out to meet him and they both went back upstairs.”

“You don’t seem terribly surprised to have two men share a room here.” Castiel firmly chose to ignore the fact that it sounded like Jimmy was behaving and staying of his own free will.

She shrugged and sat on the bed, “it’s Demon’s Run, not much to happen here that’ll make anyone turn their heads. ‘Sides I used to work a brothel in my old town, so I’m used to seeing cowboys with an itch for anything. This man didn’t seem like a benny boy though, probably a new member of the gang.”

Castiel didn’t want to sit next to her on the bed so he took a seat on a lone chair near the wall. “What do you know of the Winchesters?”

“I know papa Winchester had a score to settle with my old man. Apparently they’ve had a blood feud that goes way back to before I was born. Old man used to tell me stories about how if the Winchesters ever caught me they’d pass me around before shooting me dead. Tried to make me hate them but considering soon as I was of age he put me to work at the brothel the sound of being killed wasn’t seeming too bad.”

Castiel’s eyes widened hearing the way Meg just casually dropped the bombshell. “Your father forced you to work there?”

Meg just shrugged, “family business, everyone’s gotta pull their weight. My old man was a right bastard and deserved everything that came to him. Papa Winchester finally did find him, apparently my old man had killed someone close to him, burned alive, and the gang had been after him ever since. Once he had a bullet in his head and was bleeding out on the floor I thought, this is it. They’ll kill me now and it’ll be all over, but they didn’t.”

Meg’s eyes drifted off towards the door as she continued, “instead papa Winchester told me if I wanted to go looking to put a bullet in his head for killing my daddy he’d understand but I told him not to worry, there was no love between me and my father. His son, the younger one with long womanly hair let me on his horse and he and green eyes brought me to another town. Let me make my way, gave me some money they stole from the brothel. I didn’t see them for a few years ‘til I got into some trouble.”

Her long dark hair fell across her shoulder and she flicked her hand pushing it back behind her, “running with the wrong crowd you know, they saved me. Didn’t have to, coulda left me there, but they didn’t. This time they knew about Demon’s Run and offered me a chance to own my own business. Make decent money in a respectable way. Crowley didn’t like it at first,” she grinned wide showing her white and sharp teeth, “but green eyes told him either I get the saloon and a nice quiet life or he’ll make sure I’m sitting in the mayor’s chair. Crowley stopped fussing after that, and I been here ever since.”

“You wouldn’t want to be the mayor? A woman mayor isn’t something one sees often, you could have made history.”

“Not looking to make history Angel, just want to live my life. Yeah, sometimes we get the occasional cowboy who gets a little frisky but I can handle them easy. Though I would like to thank you for the assist.” She gave him a wink and leaned back on the bed.

“You’re a beautiful woman, but I’m not interested.”

She pouted but got off the bed, “guess you’re with the couple. Shame they don’t uncover their faces for me, if they’re half as gorgeous as you I bet the three of you in bed would make quite a sight. Could probably sell tickets.” She waved him goodnight and left him in the room.

Castiel sighed, glad to finally be alone in silence. He didn’t know what to make of all the personal stories he’s heard about the Winchesters. He knew the life they led would lead to wild stories that may or may not be true. But, to hear so many personal accounts of how they have helped people, Castiel just didn’t know what to think. One on hand, it was good because it meant Jimmy was safe and his brother’s safety mattered more than anything. But, the fact that Jimmy seemed willing to follow this green-eyed squirrel was disconcerting. For the first time since Jimmy was taken, since they first discovered how much they loved each other, Castiel questioned their commitment to one another. What if Jimmy didn’t want him anymore? What if he wanted someone he can be seen in public with? Someone who, yes was another man but, at least didn’t look exactly like him. Castiel laid on the bed, not realizing it was the side Jimmy was usually on until he smelled the scent of oatmeal and honey. His brother had laid on this bed, his head had rested on this pillow.

Castiel pulled off his jacket letting it fall to the floor as he made himself comfortable on the bed. Inhaling deeply, he pushed the pillow into his face, breathing in the scent of his brother he loved so much. His hand slid under the pillow and felt something hard in the pillowcase. Reaching in he pulled out a worn out book of poetry from different authors, some he recognized and some he didn’t. On the margins were little notes, but he ignored it for now focusing instead on the folded sheet of paper addressed to him. He opened it carefully, worried about ripping it as he read along.

“I have no idea how far back you are from us but I have no doubt we’ll be seeing each other soon. I miss you so much and I wish we didn’t have to be apart, I can’t wait to hold you in my arms again. To kiss those soft lips, to feel that stubble between my thighs, and yes even having you reprimand me for causing so much trouble. I miss you so much, I can’t say that enough because it’s true. At least I’m not alone but you are and I’m sure you’re worried. I’m sorry for that but we’ll be together soon. Take the road out of town towards the river and follow it north towards the mountains. You’ll find the small town of Sioux Falls in its shadow. Wait at the Roadhouse. We’ll be together soon, remember you are my heart and my home. Yours Always J.”

Reaching up to his face he wiped the tears from his cheeks, not wanting the drops to hit the page and ruin the beautiful love letter his brother left him. Jimmy was alive, he loved him and wanted Castiel still. His heart was fitting to burst with all the emotions welling up in him but he swallowed it back down. He would have a good cry when he had his brother back in his arms. He still didn’t know anything about this other man, but so long as Jimmy still loved him, still wanted him, that was all Castiel needed to go on. Too awake now to sleep, he decided to read the book Jimmy had left for him, figuring green eyes had stolen it from the original owner. The inside cover said to return to Dean Campbell. If he ever met the man he’d be sure to return it. He began reading, chuckling and nodding with the clever insights this Dean had written.

****

Getting to Sioux Falls was probably the easiest part of the entire trip. He had written confirmation from Jimmy that he would be there and that Castiel simply needed to wait for him. Walking into the Roadhouse saloon he held his breath as his eyes searched the room for a familiar face. When he found none he sighed and decided to wait at the bar. He had a good amount of money saved up since the varmints paid his way through the whole rescue.

“What can I get for you handsome?” The bar lady was a pretty older woman with soft brown hair and an easy smile.

Castiel’s shoulders dropped as he relaxed under her gaze, he looked to the menu board behind her. “I would like to try this honey beer, and some buttered bread please.”

The woman nodded and walked off to the back room before coming back to place a bottle down in front of him. He didn’t recognize the bottle but he hummed his pleasure at the taste of the sweet liquid.

“That’s Cain’s beer, he lives on a farm not too far from here. Got himself several acres of flowers and bees. Took to making himself a business ‘bout a year ago. The beer is pretty popular but we only sell it here since it takes so long to make. But there’s a lot of other things he makes if you’re interested.”

Castiel smiled at her as a man passed her the plate of toast. “You’re close with Cain?”

“He used to be real close friends with my Bill before he passed away. Used to travel and work together. This is a small town, we all know each other and look out for one another. I think you’ll really like it here if you let yourself.”

He watched her walk away and took a bite of his toast moaning at how warm and soft it was. The butter even tasted richer, fuller than what he normally ate. He figured the farms surrounding the area probably all worked to feed the town and got a little profit from selling their goods. He shook his head, this wasn’t the time to think about farms and small town hospitality. Not when Jimmy still wasn’t in his arms and his love might be pulled in two different directions. The letter had said that Jimmy still loved him, still wanted him and was waiting for Castiel to find him. But yet, he didn’t seem to be held captive by the Winchesters. In fact he apparently spent his nights with the leader. Did that mean Jimmy wasn’t satisfied with Castiel?

He had never been with anyone but his twin but he always assumed their sex life was pleasurable. They had been together for years and had grown accustomed to each other, did that make them boring? Was Jimmy left wanting and decided the leader of a roaming band of robbers would be able to give him what Cas could not? Unable to take the thoughts swirling in his head, he pulled out the book of poems and decided to read instead. He kept an ear out for the door and would look up if someone entered or exited but he lost himself not only to the poems but to the notes written on each page.

The door opened and he turned to see a handsome young cowboy walk in, but he turned back to the book. It wasn’t Jimmy, so whoever it was didn’t matter. He smiled seeing a poem he never agreed with, about how only beautiful young women matter, and Dean’s angry notes beside it. Apparently Dean agreed with him about how the author didn’t understand how someone’s heart should be judged not their looks. Falling in love with someone’s soul has such a profound affect on them that even if the other person isn’t stunning by being loved they would become beautiful to those who loved them.

“You a fan of Arthur?” a deep voice beside him asked.

Castiel looked up to the most stunning pair of green eyes he’d ever seen. They were sitting close enough that he could see the gold in the other man’s eyes, and it reminded him of the sunflowers in the meadow where he and Jimmy used to spend time together. There was a smattering of freckles dotting his face that were highlighted by the blush staining his cheeks.

“Pardon?”

The man gave him a shy smile and nodded towards the book. Castiel’s eyes fell on the lush pink lips as the man licked his lips nervously.

“The book, you’re reading the good looks poem right?”

Castiel mentally shook himself out of his reverie. “Yes actually, I don’t enjoy him or agree with him and find his thoughts on many subjects to be degrading and worrisome at best. But, the notes that have been added make it much more enjoyable.”

“Glad you like my notes.” The man gave him a blinding smile and offered his hand. “Dean Campbell, I believe that’s my book.”

“Oh, uh Ca...Angel,” he stammered as he shook the man’s, no Dean’s, hand. “I found this in a town called Demon’s Run.” He went to pass the book back but Dean shook his head.

“No need, you can keep reading it, you seemed to be enjoying it.”

“Your thoughts made it far more entertaining than the authors I must admit. Have you studied literature?”

Dean’s face seemed to be permanently stuck on the light pink blush but Castiel didn’t mind. “Nah, my younger brothers got all the brains. I mean I’m definitely cuter than both but I was just writing my thoughts.”

“I think you are far more intelligent and insightful than you give yourself credit for, Dean.”

Dean bent his head and rubbed the back of his neck, and fondness blossomed in Castiel’s chest for the other man.

“Dean,” he leaned forward so his voice didn’t carry even though they were alone, “what do you know of the Winchester Gang?”

His eyebrows rose but he leaned closer bringing his arm around Castiel’s shoulders to keep them close. “I know lots about them. They been around for three generations, started with riding with Samuel Colt, then the first Winchester split from the gang and went his own way. His son took over when he got too old to ride and he continued until two of his sons took over. The gang isn’t really a gang as much as a family. They aren’t related by blood but they’d do everything for each other, risk life and limb.”

“Do you know where I can find them? I was told they could be nearby.”

“There’s a cabin up the hill and towards the creek, the leader lives there but he’s got a guest with him right now.”

Castiel’s heart nearly jumped out of his throat, it was Jimmy. He was finally close to his brother. He found him. “Can you take me there?”

“Sure, Angel.” Dean gave him a smile and got off the stool walking ahead of him toward a beautiful black horse tied next to Continental.

Castiel ripped his eyes off the sight of his plump behind in the tight pants and his bowlegs and focused instead on getting his horse untied. He was going to be in his twin’s arms this wasn’t the time to eye some strange man. They walked the horses, Castiel too anxious to get up and ride and Dean swore it wasn’t a long walk and it was best to not kick up dust on the way up. Halfway up the hill Castiel could make out the cabin sitting in the sunlight.

“Dean? I think it would be best if you headed back to town.”

“What?” Dean was about to argue but then shut his mouth. “You know what yeah, I gotta go pick up something anyway. Bye Cas.”

Castiel watched him jump on his horse galloping back down the hill, before he pulled out his pistol. If he had been paying closer attention he would have caught Dean’s blunder but he was only focused on the cabin and the quiet area. With careful steps he lead Continental closer before letting her walk on her own. He checked as much of the perimeter as he could, but didn’t see anyone on the property. There was a tree line a quarter mile down but he had little doubt that he would be able to grab Jimmy, and both of them could ride off on his horse before anyone could surprise them.

His boots echoed as he walked up the wooden steps and he could hear someone inside. He raised his gun as he heard the footsteps coming to the door. The door flung open and Castiel lowered his gun, a smile blossomed on his face as the bright blue eyes of the man he loved more than life stood in front of him.

“Cas,” Jimmy ran into his arms and kissed his breath away, their tongues sliding together in the dance they knew so well. “I knew you’d come.”

“I will always come for you, Jimmy.” He reluctantly pulled away from Jimmy and pulled him towards the horse making her way to the porch. “Come on, let’s get out of here before the leader of the gang shows up.”

Jimmy dug his feet into the ground forcing his twin to stop. “We aren’t leaving Castiel, I love him and I love you. I know this will sound insane but he’s perfect for us. He knows how I feel about you and he’s so smart and you two have so much in common I know you’ll fall in love with him too.”

“How the hell do you fall in love with someone who kidnapped you? That’s not love Jimmy that’s… well there’s no word for it but it’s not normal.”

Jimmy gave him a scathing angry look. “Falling in love with my twin isn’t considered normal either Castiel, but I would never regret it. Not when I have never been happier than I am when I’m with you. Not when I have a love so real and so strong that it literally stops my heart if I think on it too much. So, don’t you dare stand there and tell me what I feel. I love you Castiel and I love him and if you would meet him I’m sure you’ll love him too.”

Castiel didn’t want to stay, he didn’t want to meet the man his brother fell in love with and he didn’t want to change their relationship at all. He wanted Jimmy for him and him alone, call him selfish, he didn’t care. Now that he had Jimmy back he didn’t want to let go, but that fire in his twin’s eyes told him he didn’t really have a choice, not unless he was willing to walk away, and that would never happen. So with a pout he turned and stomped back into the cabin, his hand still clutching at Jimmy’s.

Once Jimmy had Cas sitting on the chair in the kitchen table the sound of a trotting horse reached their ears. Castiel went to reach for his gun but Jimmy was quicker and took it away.

“No shooting our boyfriend.”

Castiel glowered, “not my boyfriend.”

He turned as the door opened and his eyes widened seeing Dean walking in. “Dean?”

“Heya Cas.” He blushed as he walked towards them, pressing a kiss to Jimmy’s cheek before placing a covered plate in front of Castiel. “I had my friend Caesar make it. Jimmy said you would like it.”

Shocked and confused Castiel pulled the cover off of the plate and his mouth watered at the delectable snack in front of him. It was small warm bread bowls filled with chunks of apples, and what smelled like caramel.

“It’s uh, well it’s churro apple pie bowls with caramel sauce. Jimmy said you loved honey but we couldn’t get Cain to make anything every day when we didn’t know how far behind us you were. But, Caesar bakes real well I think he was a cook or something back home before he came here. Real nice guy I mean-”

“-Dean,” Castiel interrupted, “you’re babbling.”

“Right, sorry. I just,” he ran his hand through his hair before plunking himself in the empty seat next to Castiel’s. Jimmy stood between them one hand on either shoulder. “I just wanted to make a good impression. I mean Jimmy has told me so much about you, I just… I just want you to like me.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have stolen my brother from me,” Castiel shot back.

“I know, I didn’t want it to go down like that. We were gonna head to your house so Jimmy could pack and we could get you to come with us, but then someone shot my friend Garth. We had no choice we had to go, if we stayed we’d have to shoot back and I couldn’t risk Jimmy in a shoot out.”

Castiel nodded glad that Dean had enough sense to want his brother out of danger. “Why didn’t you wait in any of the towns for me then? Surely, if your friend was that desperate for care you could have stayed where you were.”

“We did, at first but you didn’t come the first day so we had to keep going. We can’t stay in one place too long or we’ll risk the marshals and sheriffs jumping on us. I never planned on bringing Jimmy, I never planned on falling in love with him. And, I know we don’t know each other yet but I know with a little bit of time I’ll fall in love with you too.”

“Why didn’t Jimmy meet me in town, is he a prisoner here?” Cas knew that he wasn’t but he couldn’t deal with the honest and heartfelt confession at that moment.

“Of course not Cas.” Jimmy spoke up, “I was at Ellen’s yesterday and waited until after nightfall but you didn’t come. Dean wanted to let me sleep in and not get my hopes up so he said he’d keep an eye out. The whole town knew you were coming, they’re good people here and all have rode or had a loved one who rode with the Winchesters.”

Castiel turned back to Dean, “so who is Campbell, or is Winchester a fake name that’s just been passed down?”

“Winchester is my father’s name but we’ve always used our mother’s name when we aren’t riding. The Winchester’s are wanted men, the Campbells are good folk who live a quiet life in a quiet town.”

“Do you expect Jimmy to live here or ride with your gang?”

“I expect Jimmy and you to do whatever makes you happy,” Dean answered back. “If you want to live here and do nothing that’s fine, or you want to work in town I’ll introduce you. Hell if you want to work in town and ride with us, that’s fine too. Ellen’s daughter Jo rides with us and works at the Roadhouse. Garth is a fisherman and rides with us. My brother Sam is a lawyer and rides with us, and my youngest brother Adam is a doctor and keeps his pasty ass safe at home.”

Castiel nodded in understanding but he was annoyed. Dean wasn’t behaving the way he expected him too, Jimmy was in love with him and wanted them both to live with Dean. The both of them were working together, and being so sensible and reasonable. Usually Castiel would appreciate that but after so long riding on his own, worrying about his brother and now finding him, he didn’t want sensible. He didn’t want to stop being angry just yet.

“Stay with me, Cas?” Jimmy pleaded as he held Castiel’s face in his hands.

“Always.” he stood up to press his lips to his twins and kissed him hungrily, happy that Jimmy still wanted him, wanted a life with him. He just wanted to add a third.

Dean rose and Jimmy broke away from Cas’ lips to press one to Dean’s. Both mean moaning at the taste as Castiel watched. He had one arm around Jimmy’s waist and wrap the other around Dean’s. The two men broke apart and Dean picked up Castiel’s hand pressing a kiss to the back of it. He appreciated Dean not pushing too quickly. Jimmy’s smile was so radiant, Cas could have swore his heart skipped a beat. Maybe there was something to being around Dean, he obviously wasn’t going to push. Jimmy had always been more personable and a better judge of character, maybe he could give this a chance. He wouldn’t make promises and he would need to get to know Dean a lot more but he trusted Jimmy. This wasn’t what he had planned, but life in the West was rarely ever boring.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an historical AU and my first time writing cowboys. I hope you all enjoyed it and come over and say hi on my [Tumblr](https://mrsgabrieltrickster.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> *** Edit I recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and haven't been able to write due to exhaustion and breastfeeding lol I haven't given up my writing and in fact have new ideas for more works and sequels for some just be patient and I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then I see all the kudos and will respond to all comments.


End file.
